Everything Changes
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: When Sarah's parents are killed, she has no choice but to go live with her Uncle. She never expected the type of family she would have when arriving at David Xanatos' home. She also didn't expect to find something more than just family.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Sarah Xanatos.

Story Start

A tired sigh left Sarah Xanatos' lips as she stared out of the limousine window at her new home. She was coming to live with her uncle after her parents had been assassinated by a rival company. There was no proof of course because the rival company paid the local police, but at least in New York City she wouldn't have to worry about the rival company having power since her uncle David Xanatos was the most powerful man in the whole city.

The assassins had struck when she wasn't home. She had been out with some friends hiking, but that didn't stop one of the assassins from staying at the home and waiting for her to return. The paid assassins had killed the guards before they killed her parents, but unfortunately they did a good job cleaning up the place so it seemed as if an attack hadn't occurred.

Sarah had walked into the home and tossed her hiking backpack to the floor by the door before she started walking to her room. The house was too quiet, but she just brushed it off as nobody being home. Her calm demeanor quickly disappeared when the assassin appeared from behind her and tried to choke her with a wire. She was able to flip the man over her back before her fear and adrenaline took over. She pulled out the knife she always carried when hiking, and she threw it straight into the man's head.

His lifeless eyes still haunted her as she sat in the limousine waiting to arrive at her uncle's skyscraper. Her uncle had immediately sent someone named Owen to pick her up and bring her to his home. He didn't trust her to be alone with more assassins being hired to kill her. At least at his home, he could protect her from that happening again. However, she would be lying if she said she felt safe. Having killed a man and knowing that others would be trying to kill her on a regular basis to get control of her family's company was so stressful she was surprised she was still breathing.

"Ms. Xanatos, we're here," Owen said from his seat across from her in the limousine.

Sarah looked out the window at one of the tallest skyscrapers she had ever seen. Her dark grey eyes stared up at the skyscraper with awe but also a bit of worry. She had always lived just outside of the city, never in the city and especially not in that tall of a building. She wasn't afraid of heights, but she had a feeling she would get lost many times in this place.

"Thank you, Owen, but please call me Sarah," she said with a tired smile. She pushed her long brown hair out of her face as she stepped out of the limousine after the driver opened her door.

"Your uncle has business to attend to at the moment, but he will see you later tonight at dinner," Owen informed her as they walked into the building and straight to the elevator. "Your uncle has created your own apartment in the building so you do not have to live directly with him and his wife. Your apartment is a few floors higher than your uncle's living areas," he continued after pressing a button in the elevator.

"That was kind of him," Sarah said to be polite. All she really wanted to do was go to sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep since killing the assassin. A shiver ran down her spine as she once again saw the man's dead eyes staring up at her.

"If there is anything you need, just pick up the phone in your room and I will be happy to bring you whatever you need," Owen said even though he seemed as bored as he could be.

"Thank you, Owen, I appreciate it, but I think I'd really just like to rest for now," she replied after they stepped off the elevator and he led her to a door with a symbol of wolf on the door. He handed her the keys and told her that he would see her later and to call if he was needed before he disappeared into the elevator again.

Sarah stared at the key and the door before finally opening the door to her new home. She knew the apartment would be beautiful, but the most beautiful parts were the shower and the bed. Her uncle had spared no expense but the man never did.

She spent the next few hours just trying to relax and clean up. Her eyes were never able to close for long as the memory of who she killed always appeared and kept her from sleeping. She heard a knock at her apartment door and opened the door to find her uncle standing there with his arms wide open. He pulled her into a hug and just held her tightly as she returned the hug. They didn't speak about what happened, they didn't need to.

Growing up in their family was always full of deaths and cruelty, but talking about it only made it worse. Just knowing that her uncle cared enough to let her stay with him for safety was enough.

"Thank you, uncle, you have a wonderful home," Sarah said softly as they separated from the hug.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet," he told her and a mischievous look entered his eyes. He gently grabbed her hand and took her to the top floor of the building.

Sarah wasn't expecting to see Fox, her uncle's wife, sitting at a candle lit dinner with three chairs. However, the most surprising part was the fact that her uncle had a castle on top of his skyscraper. She had heard that he had done this, but she didn't actually believe it. This was her first time at her uncle's home, so the sight of the castle was a shock.

"I know how much you love history, especially ancient castles," David said as he watched his niece stare at the castle in wonder. He was even more excited to see how Sarah reacted to the gargoyles, but he had told the gargoyles to stay out of sight for tonight. He would introduce her to the gargoyles after she had settled in more and calmed down after the attempt on her life.

"This is amazing, you know I'm going to be up here more than inside now, don't you?" Sarah questioned excitedly as she let herself let go of her worries for a moment. The sight of the old castle took her breath away, and all she wanted to do was explore the place.

"I told him that you'd love this place," Fox started to say as David motioned for Sarah to take a seat before he took his own seat at the head of the table. "It's nice to have another woman around here," she said with a smile to the twenty-five year old woman across from her. "I'll have to show you the best shops and cafes in the city soon," she finished before smiling as Owen brought out their meals.

"Welcome home, Sarah," David told her as he gently squeezed her hand before they all began to eat.

"Home," Sarah thought as she glanced around at the castle, Owen, her uncle, and Fox. "At least there's a castle," she thought before smiling at the others. It was going to take her a while to deal with and accept what had happened to her and her parents, but she would eventually be fine. At least she wasn't all alone and always having to watch her back for an attack. With her uncle and his wife, she would at least be protected better. "I just hope I don't bring them trouble," she thought as she focused on her food.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Sarah Xanatos.

Story Start

Sarah was about ready to pull her hair out as she stared at her emails and all of the important documents she needed to sign off on for her parents' company, but it was now her company. Her uncle had offered to help but then after offering, something to deal with his own company popped up and he deserted her. She knew how to do all of this stuff because she had went to college for it and her father taught her everything about the company, but that didn't mean she enjoyed being swamped with all this. As soon as her parents died, it was like the company went haywire for a few days and now she was trying to sort everything out.

A knock on her apartment door made her push the papers away from her so she could get off the couch and open the door. Owen was standing there with a phone on a small tray. She was surprised before shaking her head and taking the phone.

"Hello," she said and watched Owen walk away a bit to give her room to talk in some sort of privacy.

"Sarah, I know you're busy with work but I have a surprise for you tonight up on the roof. Be there at 9 p.m., and don't give me any excuses. I expect to see you there or I will drag you out of your apartment myself," her uncle said in a serious but slightly joking tone. "Oh and don't go up there in your pajamas, which I know you want to do," he said before hanging up the phone.

Sarah stared at the phone for a minute before handing it back to Owen, who put it on the tray. "When you see my uncle, please tell him to quit worrying about if I wear pajamas all day or not when working from home," she said sweetly to Owen, who just gave a little smirk before turning away. "Crazy man, he needs to quit saying he has all of these surprises," she muttered as she went back into her apartment to get back to work.

The rest of the day passed by too quickly for Sarah. She had finished a few things for the company, but she still had a ton of stuff to do. She would have kept working but her uncle wasn't lying when he said he would be at her door to make sure she went up to the roof at 9 p.m. Thankfully, she actually put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket before he arrived to drag her up to the roof. She was surprised to not see Owen or Fox, but her uncle was being a little weirder than normal so she didn't ask about their absence.

"So what is the big surprise?" Sarah asked her uncle as they stood in the center of the courtyard of the castle. She gave her uncle a weird look when he only chuckled instead of actually answering her.

"You'll see," he started to say but the appearance of a woman with long black hair appearing out of one of the alcoves made a frown cross his face. "What are you doing on my property again?" he snapped at the cop, who just wouldn't mind her own business.

Sarah just stepped back to watch her uncle and the stranger face off. She did find it really weird though that a random woman was in the castle without her uncle's permission, and it seemed to have already happened before.

"Xanatos, you do not need to show her anything," the random woman snapped.

"This is my property and she is my niece, I will show her what I want, and you will leave this property now before I have you removed," her uncle growled in the woman's face.

Sarah just gave a sigh before she left her uncle and the woman in the courtyard. She lived here now so she could explore what she wanted, and her uncle just gave her permission to see everything. She could still hear the two arguing as she started walking into the castle. A few lights were on in the castle, which was strange since there wasn't anyone else up until David and her exited the elevator. She didn't see her uncle turn on a light switch of some sort or anything.

The yelling diminished the deeper she went into the castle, but she did start to hear something else. Small whispers sounded from a large room at the end of a hallway. The door was barely open, but it was enough for her to look in and almost shout at what she was seeing. Gargoyles, real, live, gargoyles were standing in a barely lit room with a television. They all seemed to be discussing something, and the more she listened, she realized they were whispering about her.

"Quiet," the tallest gargoyle snapped when he heard the door move a little.

Sarah mentally cursed at her own curiosity because she had leaned too far forward and made the door move a bit. She slowly started backing away before breaking out into a run when she heard one of the gargoyles approaching the door. She ran fast enough to be able to duck into the next hallway, right when the door was opened by the same gargoyle that spoke. She risked looking around the corner to try to see the gargoyles again, but that was a mistake because she came face to face with the tall gargoyle, who had long dark hair and serious eyes.

His eyes glowed a bit before stopping when he heard Xanatos yelling for Sarah, which he guessed to be the woman in front of him. He relaxed as much as he could before opening his mouth to speak.

"You're real, gargoyles are real," Sarah whispered, unintentionally cutting off whatever the gargoyle was about to say. She seemed to realize how awkward the situation was so she introduced herself with a smile.

"I am Goliath," the gargoyle introduced himself politely before Xanatos appeared in the hallway and stared at the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Sarah Xanatos.

Story Start

"Hello uncle, are gargoyles the surprise you wanted to show me?" Sarah asked with a little laugh when she saw her uncle's shocked face, which he quickly composed. She rolled her eyes before looking back down the hallway to see the other gargoyles leaving the room and walking towards them.

"Yes, this is the Wyvern Clan. They were with this castle when I had it brought here," David started to explain but stopped at the look his niece gave him. "Ok fine, I brought the castle and the gargoyles here knowing that the gargoyles would come back to life if I brought them here," he finally snapped.

"So dad was right when he said you were obsessed with magic and mythical tales," Sarah said but there was no malice in her voice. "That's cool, surprising, but cool. Hello, I'm Sarah Xanatos, David's niece," she introduced herself when all of the other gargoyles met up with them in the hallway. She noticed that the random woman from earlier was nowhere to be seen, so she guessed her uncle took care of her and made her leave.

"Hi, I'm Angela, this is Hudson, Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway, and Bronx," the only female gargoyle in the group said excitedly, which made Sarah feel a little better since some of the other gargoyles were staring at her with distrust.

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well," her uncle muttered before he said that he would leave her up here to get to know the gargoyles more while he went back inside to get to work. He gave the gargoyles a look for them to not harm his niece, and then he went to the elevator and disappeared back into his skyscraper.

"So this is surprising, cool but definitely shocking," Sarah said as she looked from each of the gargoyles before jumping in surprise when she felt something lick her hand. She gave a nervous chuckle when she saw it was Bronx, who had licked her hand.

"Why does our appearance not scare you?" Goliath questioned as everyone began to walk out to the courtyard.

Sarah paused in the courtyard as she looked at Goliath. She didn't want to answer but it would be rude not to give a reply. Taking a deep breath, she slowly let it out before saying, "I've seen more terrifying things lately, so gargoyles seem like angels compared to the humans I've dealt with recently." She looked up at the night sky when she saw the inquiring looks or even more distrustful looks from the gargoyles around her. "Well I'm sure you guys have more important stuff to do then stand around and talk to me all night. Nice to meet you, see you around," she said quickly and gave a small smile, and then she rushed towards the elevator.

Angela yelled a happy and excited see you later before Sarah disappeared into the elevator. The other gargoyles all started to talk about Xanatos' niece, but they were silenced when Goliath said they needed to head out and scout for any trouble. Hudson gave their leader a curious look when he noticed Goliath staring at the elevator doors, but he decided to keep his thoughts quiet for now. He wanted to see how things went now that another human knew about them. He wasn't the biggest fan of Elisa anyways. She always wanted them to be something they weren't or she never fully accepted or tried to understand their ways.

"I can't believe Xanatos has a niece that nice," Lexington said as he flew with Broadway and Brooklyn.

"It could just be an act. She is related to Xanatos," Brooklyn called back to the others.

"Just give her a chance, she seemed nice," Broadway said before rubbing his growling stomach.

Sarah went back to her floor where her apartment was, and she frowned when she found Owen standing there. "Hello Owen, is everything alright?" she questioned a little warily as she approached him. There was no way around him since he was standing directly in front of her apartment door. She stood in front of him but not too close as she waited for him to answer her.

Finally, Owen handed her a small jewelry box. He kept holding it out to her silently until she took it from his hands. He was smirking on the inside but he just gave a small nod to Sarah.

"What is this?" she asked almost afraid to open the box. She went to open the small ornate box, but Owen's hand stopped her. She looked up at him curiously but he just told her to open it once she was alone. "Ok, thanks, have a great night," she said as she started to get a weird feeling. Quickly, she moved around him and went into her apartment. She leaned against the door and waited for him to leave before she locked the door and set the box on the coffee table in the living room.

Her eyes kept darting to the box as she prepared for bed, but she was afraid to open it. If Owen had said that it was a gift from her uncle, she might have opened it without worrying. Owen didn't even say who the box was from or why she was receiving it, so she would just leave it on the coffee table until tomorrow. All she wanted to do right now was try to get some sleep and absorb the fact that she just met gargoyles, alive gargoyles.

That night, she actually dreamed about gargoyles instead of the person who murdered her family. She woke up feeling refreshed and without any worries until she looked at her nightstand. Her eyes widened and she pushed back in the bed, as far away from the nightstand as she could get. The little ornate box from last night was sitting on her nightstand. There was no explanation for how it got there because she did not touch it. "I think it's time to ask Owen why he gave me this," she said as she rushed out of the bed to get dressed. She didn't dare touch the box without knowing what it was, why he gave it to her, and how it moved on its own.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Sarah Xanatos.

Story Start

Sarah rushed out of the elevator to get to her uncle's office floor to find Owen, but instead she found Fox sitting at her uncle's desk with a bored expression. Fox almost jumped out of the seat with how hard Sarah slammed open the office door. The two women stared at each other in surprise before Fox broke the stare-down.

"What's your hurry? David is gone for the day," Fox said as she slowly composed herself after the scare she just had.

"Where's Owen?" Sarah questioned as she tried calm down a bit, but she was still a little freaked out since the box kept appearing in random areas of her apartment as she was getting ready this morning. She hoped that Owen was still here at the skyscraper, but she had a feeling he was with her uncle today.

"He's with David," Fox said as if it was the most obvious answer. "What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed the slight panicked look in Sarah's eyes. Fox continued to approach the young woman curiously before she noticed something in the hallway behind Sarah. However, when she leaned over to get a better look at whatever it was, it was gone. "How did it disappear like that?" she thought but her train of thought stopped when Sarah interrupted her.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. I just really needed to talk to Owen. I'll talk to him when he gets back," Sarah said and turned around to leave before yelping when she spotted the box further down the hallway. She gave Fox one last smile before practically running down the hall and hopping over the box, which disappeared as soon as she passed it. She went back to her apartment and ended up staring down the box, which magically appeared on her coffee table. The staring contest continued for a few hours until she finally grew annoyed and went up to the roof.

It was still too early in the day for the gargoyles to wake up, but at least out here she could enjoy some fresh air while the creepy box kept stalking her or magically appearing in front of her. "Why in the world did Owen give me this thing, whatever it is?" she grumbled as she was tempted to just kick the box off the edge of the skyscraper, but she was afraid it would just appear behind her again. "Owen needs to get back here already," she growled as she took a seat on the steps that led up one of the towers of the castle.

A chuckle from one corner of the courtyard made her jump to her feet. A man emerged from the shadowed corner, but he had a strange aura to him. His presence immediately put Sarah on edge. "Well someone has been having a rough day," the man said as he tossed the box back and forth between his hands.

Sarah cautiously eyed the man, who kept approaching her. "Who are you and how did you get up here?" she questioned as she glared at him. There was no way this man could get past her uncle's security.

"Oh my apologies, how rude to not introduce myself, I'm Puck, a good friend of your uncle's," he introduced himself as the glee in his expression only intensified instead of dimming. "I see you did not appreciate your uncle's gift," he continued as he gave a sly look to the woman, who was still glaring at him.

"How do you know about the gift?" she asked as she walked down the stairs so she could at least have a better chance at running for the elevator or the stairs that led back into the skyscraper.

"Oh he didn't tell you, he came to me to ask for this gift. It's a gift that will give you better protection against those who would want to see you dead," Puck explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"So how is the box supposed to help protect me?" she questioned as she tried to discreetly look at Puck and the door as much as she could. She was ready to make her escape as soon as she could.

"It's not the box, but what is in the box," he said and tossed it at her after he seemed to get a slightly anxious look on his face.

Unfortunately, Sarah caught the box so it wouldn't slam into her face and break her nose. She felt a strange heat in her hands as she held the box and looked back up at Puck. "What's in the box?" she snapped when he seemed to be getting a bit fidgety.

"Oh just something to help you, nothing bad," he said and gave a silent hiss when he could sense Xanatos coming up the elevator as fast as he could. "Why don't you see what is inside?" he questioned as he used his magic to make the box open on its own. A dark smirk crossed his face before he disappeared from sight. His mischief was done for now.

Sarah gasped when the man disappeared from view, but soon the contents of the box shined so brightly that it blinded her for a moment. The glow began to dim and she was able to see a silver and ruby necklace sitting in the box.

"How is a necklace supposed to protect me?" she whispered before yelping when the necklace shot out of the box on its own and wrapped around her neck.

"Sarah," her uncle's yell made her eyes snap up to the elevator, where her uncle and his wife were standing as the doors opened. "We're too late," he thought as he watched his niece be engulfed in a dark cloud and he could only hear her screams and see a strange red glow emanating from inside the cloud.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Sarah Xanatos.

Story Start

All David could do was watch the dark cloud move and change colors. Sarah's agonized screams tore at his heart as he was frozen in place. His fists clenched by his sides as he looked all around wondering who had done this to his niece. All he could think was that he failed to protect her.

"Make it stop," Sarah thought as she closed her eyes to block out the darkness. The pain was immense and she couldn't help the screams that tore from her throat and into the afternoon air. Her breath left her as the pain grew so immense that she slightly blacked out where she was crouched down on the castle courtyard.

David glanced into the horizon past the angry swarm of darkness around his niece because the sun was starting to set. He heard the shattering of stones as the gargoyles woke up for the night from their slumber. His attention was drawn back to his niece as the dark cloud slowly disappeared but a blinding light appeared, which made him shield his eyes.

"What was that?" Lexington shouted in surprise as he and the others had been about to fly down to the courtyard, but a blinding light stopped them. A gasp escaped Angela when she saw a crouched figure in the courtyard in front of Xanatos.

"It's another gargoyle," Brooklyn said before quickly jumping down so he could see who the trespasser was.

"Sarah," David barely whispered as he was finally able to open his eyes and look at where his niece had been. A pure black gargoyle with light grey hair was crouched down in front of him. "Sarah," he called out again when Brooklyn flew down with his eyes glowing to stand between him and his niece, who had now been turned into a gargoyle. "Don't, that's my niece," he shouted when he saw how tense Brooklyn was.

"There is no way that's your niece," Brooklyn snapped but Goliath flew down and held his hand out in front of him to stop him from attacking the unaware gargoyle.

David rushed around the gargoyles and bent down to rest his hand on his niece's shoulder. "Sarah, Sarah, are you alright?" he asked as he gently shook her shoulder.

Sarah's eyes slowly opened and a whimper escaped her as her body still shook with pain. It took a minute for her eyes to focus, but when they did, she saw her uncle's worried face right in front of her. "Uncle," she said and cringed at how a sharp pain went through her throat. She tentatively raised a hand up to touch her neck, but she froze when she skin felt different and she felt claws instead of her regular nails.

Her eyes widened as she moved her hands so she could see them. "What?" she stuttered before trying to stand up and look at the rest of her body. A scream left her when she saw her skin was pure black and she had clawed hands like a gargoyle's instead of her human hands. "Uncle, what happened?" she questioned as she glanced up at her uncle and then to Goliath and Brooklyn. "What's going on? What did that necklace do to me?" she shouted as her mind felt like it was going to stop working from the shock.

"You're a gargoyle," David answered her as he noticed how Goliath and Brooklyn were staring at Sarah in surprise. "Who gave you that necklace and why did they give it to you?" he asked as he watched his niece look back at her wings and her grey hair.

"Owen gave me the box, which followed me, literally followed me the whole day. It would just magically appear wherever I was. I came up here for some air and then someone named Puck appeared with the box, and he told me that whatever was inside would keep me safe from those that would want to kill me," Sarah said with a shaky breath as she felt the pain slowly subsiding and she became fascinated by her wings and the drastic changes to her body.

"I didn't want to open the box, but Puck did, the necklace shot out at my neck, and then I was surrounded by darkness. The pain started then and I blacked out," she finished as she glanced over at Goliath and Brooklyn. She felt a little nervous at their looks, and she noticed the rest of the Wyvern Clan was descending the stairs to enter the courtyard.

"Puck, get out here now," David shouted as he glared at the surrounding area.

A delighted laughter filled the courtyard as Puck appeared a little distance away from Mr. Xanatos and all of the gargoyles. "Oh, it worked so well," he said in glee as he saw Sarah's new gargoyle form.

"Why did you do this to her?" David shouted as he tried to keep himself from trying to strangle Puck.

"Well ever since she's been here, all I've heard is that she needs to be protected in all ways possible, so I created my own way to keep her safe," Puck said as if it was no big deal, which to him, it wasn't.

"How is making her a gargoyle keeping her safe?" Mr. Xanatos shouted as he was barely able to breathe from how angry he was.

"Well now she can easily kill anyone who tries to harm her, and she can become part of the Wyvern clan if Goliath accepts her, which will also keep her better protected," Puck explained with a shrug.

Sarah gave a deep sigh as she looked from Puck, her uncle, and to Goliath. "Enough, stop shouting at him, uncle. Puck, is this permanent?" she asked after she got her uncle to stop shouting.

Puck gave a mischievous smile to the woman turned gargoyle. "Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see," he said before he disappeared. "Oh, and you can't take off the necklace, no one can, but me of course," his voice floated through the air around everyone before the courtyard was filled with a tense silence.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Sarah Xanatos.

Story Start

A growling stomach broke the uncomfortable silence amongst everyone in the courtyard. Everyone looked at Broadway, who gave a sheepish grin as he rubbed his stomach. "Sorry, I'm always hungry when I first wake up," he said as he tried to stop focusing on food, which was hard for him to do.

"You're always hungry," Lexington grumbled, but he too became silent as everyone focused back on Sarah, who was slightly shaking from the pain of the transformation.

Sarah glanced at her uncle, who was still seething about what Puck had done to her. She flinched when he started cursing, but her eyes widened when he went to rush for her to grab the necklace. A surge of some strange mix of electricity and magical energy flew out of the necklace and zapped her uncle's hand, which caused him to cry out in pain.

"Uncle," she shouted and went to go near him to see if he was all right, but he just took a step back with an even angrier look in his eyes.

"I will find a way to get that necklace off you," Xanatos growled before he stormed away from his niece and went back to his office. He really wanted to rip Puck's head off his shoulders right now.

Sarah gave a tired sigh and gripped her arms tightly when she felt more pain course through her. A whimper left her when one surge of pain caused her to fall to her knees. A tear escaped her eye as her body started to shake, but a warm hand on her shoulder distracted her a little bit from the pain. She looked up and her eyes met Goliath's eyes, which were filled with worry and also a bit of anger.

"We have rooms you can rest in until the pain goes away," Goliath said calmly, but there was a strange tone to his voice that put Sarah on edge.

"Thank you," she said as he helped her stand up. She was thankful he kept ahold of her arm while he led her into the castle because she almost fell when she tried walking because of her new wings and clawed feet.

Goliath led her to a bedroom that looked like it had seen better days, but at least it was somewhere she could rest and try to stop focusing on the pain. He gave her a nod before leaving her alone in the room.

"This is so strange," she whispered as she covered her face with her hands. The claws gently touched her skin and hair as she tried to massage her temples. "And what did Puck mean by Goliath accepting me into this clan?" she muttered before another surge of pain ripped through her, which caused her to cry out. Slowly she fell to the bed and tried to just hold herself together as the pain kept coming in waves.

All of the Wyvern Clan gathered in the living room to discuss what had just happened. They knew Puck was capable of many underhanded things, but they never thought they would see him deliberately change one of Xanatos' family into something other than human.

Goliath gave a stressed sigh as he paced around in the living room. Elisa had been completely cut off from the gargoyles, which was stressful for him because he had just started to have small feelings for the human woman. However, he knew nothing would ever come out of it since she was completely human. Now, there was a new female gargoyle thrown right in his face.

Of course, he would accept her into his clan if she wanted that, but he had not been around an available female gargoyle for so long that he didn't know how to act around her. He barely knew how to act around Elisa, now he would have to be careful to not scare this new gargoyle, who was confused about what Puck had done.

"Goliath, what are you going to do?" Hudson questioned the clan leader after he saw his old friend going through some inner turmoil.

"If she wants to, then I will welcome her into this clan," Goliath said as his eyes strayed to the hallway where the room Sarah was resting in was located.

"It'll be strange for her since she's been a human all her life," Brooklyn said as he leaned against a wall near the kitchen, where Broadway was slowly trying to sneak into even though they were having a clan meeting.

"Well we'll just have to help her get used to this life," Angela started to say with a smile on her face, but that smile quickly disappeared when a scream from Sarah filled the castle. Angela and the others froze in shock, but Goliath was already rushing down the hallway to Sarah's room.

Goliath opened the door and his eyes landed on Sarah curled up in a ball on the bed with her wings wrapped around her. "Sarah," he called out as he approached the bed. The pure pain she was experiencing could be seen clearly on her face, which had tears running down her cheeks. He felt his heart clench as he gently sat on the bed and scooped her up in his arms. He felt his heart skip a beat when she grabbed onto him tightly and pressed her face in his chest.

"Make it stop," Sarah whispered as she tried not to dig her claws into Goliath's back, which she was clinging to and so were her wings. They had wrapped around the large gargoyle, but she felt comforted when his wings wrapped around her as well.

"It will stop soon, just breathe. Focus on being here with me, focus on my heartbeat, not the pain," Goliath said in a soothing voice as he ran his hands through her hair and down her back and wings. "You'll be ok, just don't focus on the pain," he continued as he kept rubbing her back.

Sarah gave a feeble nod before trying to do what Goliath said. She looked up at him through teary eyes and found a small smile on his face. "Goliath, may I join your clan?" she whispered even though she was afraid he would refuse her.

"Of course," Goliath said as he gently ran a hand down her cheek before holding her closer to him. "Of course," he said again as he watched her start to fall asleep in his arms. He gave another small smile before noticing that the rest of his clan were standing in the doorway of the room.

"Come on now, let's let the lassie sleep," Hudson said and motioned for everyone to go about their own business, but he did make sure to give Goliath a smirk before leaving as well.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Sarah Xanatos.

Story Start

Sarah woke up a few hours later and felt herself blush when she saw that she was in Goliath's arms. She noticed that they were still on the bed that he had placed her on earlier. She looked up and noticed that he was wide awake, and he was smiling at her softly. "Hi," she whispered almost afraid to speak. "Thank you," she continued when he looked down at her and noticed she was awake.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he allowed her to to get out of his arms and slowly stand up.

"Better, the pain has stopped," Sarah replied but she still stumbled a bit where she stood since it was so strange to have wings. They added so much weight to her body, weight that she wasn't used to. She looked around the room before focusing back on Goliath. "Did you really mean that I could join your clan?" she asked as she gripped a nearby wall to help stabilize herself.

"I did. You are welcome in this clan," Goliath answered as he too stood from the bed. "Would you like to go out and spend some time with the others before the sun rises?" he suggested as he motioned for her to take his arm so he could help her walk out of the room and into the living room or the courtyard, wherever the rest of his clan were at the moment.

"Thanks, that sounds nice," she said as she took his arm and the two of them walked out of the room. "I wonder if I'll turn to stone as well during the day," she thought as she remembered how the rest of the Wyvern clan were statues during the day but live gargoyles at night.

"Oh, you're awake," Angela said excitedly from her spot on the living room couch with Broadway, who was eating a large sandwich. She jumped up to go towards the new gargoyle, but Goliath gently shook his head to stop her. "How do you feel?" she asked as she tried not to fidget too much from excitement.

Sarah was surprised at how excited this gargoyle was to see her awake, but she just put on a small smile. This was going to be her new family technically, besides her uncle and his wife. She might as well try her to best to show that she was happy to be amongst them and get to know all of them.

"I'm feeling better, thanks Angela," she said as Goliath released her arm and she was able to make her way to one of the empty chairs. "Sorry about the screams earlier," she started to say, but Goliath's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Oh don't worry about that, you were going through a lot of pain. I'm sure it was excruciating to go through such a physical change like that. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy being a gargoyle once you get used to it," Angela said while mostly looking at Sarah, but she was throwing some looks at Goliath. She wondered what she could do about maybe seeing if her father would be interested in Sarah, now that she was a gargoyle.

"Thanks, I know I have a lot to learn, but I'm excited, nervous but excited," Sarah said with a grateful smile about how welcoming Angela was being.

"So did Goliath let you be part of our clan?" Angela asked while looking at her dad with a raised brow, since he was giving her a look to shush.

"He did. I'm not really sure how to be part of a clan since my family has never been close, but I will do my best to fit in and help out," Sarah replied and she felt Goliath give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh you'll fit in fine," Broadway said after finishing the last bite of his sandwich. "Oh sun rise is almost here," he muttered as he noticed what time it was. "Let's go up to the towers," he said happily as he wiped the crumbs off his stomach and held out his hand for Angela.

The other gargoyles left the living room and started walking up the stairs to get to their specific tower. Sarah rose from her seat and felt a little flutter go through her heart when Goliath held out his arm for her again. The two of them were silent as they walked up the stairs, but Goliath could sense the tension in Sarah.

"What is bothering you?" he asked her quietly.

"What if I don't turn to stone during the day?" she questioned as she gripped onto his arm tightly.

"Do not worry. If you do not turn to stone, then you can enjoy the sunshine, spend time with your uncle and his wife, maybe even sleep in your apartment downstairs if you do not want to stay in the castle by yourself," Goliath tried to comfort her. "We may be sleeping, but we are all here for you," he said as he gently patted her hands, which were digging into his arm.

Sarah took a deep breath before smiling up at him. "Thanks Goliath," she said and smiled at him. He asked if she wanted to go up on the tower's tallest point with him, but she shook her head. "I'll stay down here with the others," she said and watched him climb up to the tallest part of the tower.

Slowly the sun set up and she watched everyone turn to stone, but she never did. She stayed fully awake and never changed into stone, but she did start to feel strange as the sun continued to rise. Another bout of pain coursed through her body and she stumbled down the stairs to try to get to the elevator so she could get to her uncle.

"No, no, no, you're fine, just breathe," a familiar voice said as two arms wrapped around her from behind. Puck gave a chuckle when she looked back at him before screaming in pain. He snapped his fingers and the two of them disappeared from the castle courtyard and reappeared in her apartment. "You just take a nice nap," he said with a small chuckle as he watched the gargoyle turn back into her human self. He gently covered up the naked woman before leaving the room. She had passed out from the pain so there was no reason to stay and bother the woman anymore, for the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Sarah Xanatos.

Story Start

Sarah woke up disoriented as she looked at her surroundings, which was the bedroom of her apartment. "What," she muttered as she pushed back the covers to get out of the bed. "Was it a dream?" she whispered before yelping at how sore her body was when she tried to stand up. "Not a dream," she hissed as she made herself stand up anyways. After a long hot shower, she was bound to at least feel a little better. However, walking to the shower was a pain to even do, but she made it.

"Sarah, are you in there?" Fox's yell made her pause in the middle of drying her hair, which was also back to its normal color.

She was still kind of in shock at the fact that she had returned to her human form. The necklace was still on her neck and there was no way she could take it off. She had tried many times to rip the jewelry off her neck. However, she knew that she would probably turn back into a gargoyle tonight.

"Yes, hang on," she shouted before quickly throwing on some clothes before answering the door. She was surprised when Fox immediately pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok, wait a second, you're a human again," Fox rambled as she squeezed the air out of Sarah's lungs.

Sarah ran a hand through her wet hair as she saw the confused look on her aunt's face. "I don't understand it either," she muttered before yelping when Fox pulled her into another hug. "Fox, I appreciate the hugs but I'm still kind of sore from the transformation last night and this morning," she said as she gently pat her aunt's back.

"Oh sorry," Fox said as she quickly released her niece. "But how is this possible?" she asked as the two women sat down in Sarah's living room.

Sarah gave a deep sigh as she got off the couch to pace around the apartment. "I really don't understand any of this. All I know is that Puck supposedly did this so I would be better protected. However, since I moved here, I haven't been attacked once. Also, it hurts so much when I change forms. If this pain happens every time, then I don't know if I'll be able to deal with this," she explained to Fox, who was staring at her with full attention.

"What happened with the other gargoyles last night?" her aunt questioned before telling Sarah to go get dressed in the next room, but she made sure that Sarah knew she wanted her to tell the story even though she was changing.

"Well I was either in pain or asleep for most of last night, but something good happened last night. At least I think it was something positive," Sarah replied while slipping on a comfortable sweater and some jeans.

"Well, what happened?" Fox asked as she walked around her niece's home.

"I became part of their clan," Sarah answered and gave a small smile as she felt a sense of belonging and comfort run through her. "They accepted me," she said but it was mostly for herself.

"Well maybe you'll get to know them better tonight," Fox said at the same time that Sarah exited her bedroom. "How about we get a late breakfast?" she suggested so she could spent some time with her niece.

"Sounds great, lead the way," Sarah said and gave a small yelp when Fox grabbed her arm, which was sore, and started pulling her out of her apartment.

The two women actually spent the day together, which was nice and needed for both of them. Fox really didn't have another woman to spend time with, even though she usually couldn't stand other women. However, Sarah was family, so it was nice and stress-free to speak with her. Sarah enjoyed the day because it was good to get to know her aunt, but Fox was also distracting her from what was going to happen tonight. she would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of transforming again and the pain.

"Tick tock, tick tock, don't forget about the clock," Puck's voice chimed in Sarah's apartment right when she walked through the door.

She had just left Fox, who was going to go see her uncle. "Puck," she called out but silence was the only reply. Her eyes traveled to the nearest clock, and her heart froze for a second as she saw the time. Before she even realized it, she was running to the elevator to get to the castle courtyard.

Her heart clenched painfully when she reached the courtyard, and she saw the sun slipping below the horizon. Pain seared through her body as her change began. She bit her lip to try and hold in her screams. Blood trickled down her chin as her teeth changed to fangs, which pierced her lip. Distantly, she could hear stone breaking and roars filling the night sky over her own heartbeat, which was thundering in her ears.

"Sarah," Angela's excited yell reached her ears when her wings burst from her back, and she stumbled to her knees. "Sarah, are you alright?" she asked as she glided down and landed in front of her new clan member, who was shaking.

Sarah tried to give Angela a smile, but it came out more like a grimace. "Better than last night, but it's going to take a while before I get used to this pain," she said, and she was surprised she didn't jump when Goliath glided down and landed behind her.

"You shouldn't have to feel such pain," Goliath grumbled before he picked her up and carried her to a couch in the living room. "Brooklyn, Lexington, Broadway, you will take the first patrol. Hudson and I will take the last patrol of the night," he ordered.

"What about me?" Angela questioned while she and Bronx sat near Sarah, who tentatively scratched behind Bronx's ears.

"I thought you would like to spend time getting to know Sarah and helping her understand about being a gargoyle more," he replied to his daughter.

"Oh, yeah, that will be great. I have a lot to tell you," Angela said getting over being off the patrols for tonight. She was excited to spend time with her new clan member and hopefully a new friend. "Or more," she thought with a laugh as she saw the looks Goliath gave Sarah.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Sarah Xanatos.

Story Start

Sarah and Angela spent the next few hours getting to know each other a little more, and Angela also told her more about the other gargoyles. It was strange learning about how to actually be a gargoyle, and Sarah was terrified about learning to fly. Her wings moved around in excited anticipation, but she felt like she was jumping off a cliff without a parachute just thinking about the idea.

"Don't worry, we won't learn tonight, maybe tomorrow night," Angela tried to comfort Sarah after she saw the worry on the woman's face. "Breathe, Sarah," she said again when Sarah still looked like the grim reaper was about to come for her soul.

Sarah took a shaky breath before relaxing back against the couch. It was a bit uncomfortable because of her wings but she was slowly getting used to them being there. "Sorry, it's just a lot to take in and think about. Flying sounds amazing but terrifying at the same time," she said and smiled when Angela just gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "When do you think everyone will be back?" she asked since she noticed that no one had returned from the patrols yet.

"Oh they should be back soon. Broadway can't go without food for long," Angela teased as the two stood from the couch and decided to fix some food for everyone.

"How long have you two been together?" Sarah asked just to keep up the conversation. She was enjoying getting to know her clan member.

"Just a few years," Angela said and a nostalgic look appeared on her face.

"Must be nice," Sarah muttered quietly, but Angela still heard her. Sarah was thankful that Angela didn't say anything after her comment. The sound of flapping wings silenced anymore conversation between the two. A small smile graced Sarah's face when the gargoyles entered the kitchen, where she and Angela had prepared a nice meal for everyone.

"This looks great," Lexington said excitedly while he was teasing Broadway about the drool.

"Dig in," Sarah said and smiled at how quick everyone grabbed the food, well mostly Broadway, Brooklyn, and Lexington. She, Angela, Hudson, and Goliath did not act so rashly in regards to getting something to eat. Sarah was a little surprised when Goliath handed her a plate and allowed her to get food before him, and he was the last one to get anything to eat. "Thank you," she said softly and the two of them actually walked outside into the courtyard to eat. The living room was just too rowdy at the moment. "So how did patrols go?" she inquired while leaning up against the side of the staircase so she could eat.

"Nothing was out of the ordinary tonight," Goliath said, but he seemed a little zoned out.

"Is something wrong?" she asked after noticing how he seemed to gaze off into the distance, and he had not even touched his food.

Goliath snapped himself out of his thoughts. He had been wondering about Elisa the last few days, but not as much as he usually would. He was conflicted because he had always cared for Elisa, but not hearing from her for days and meeting Sarah was messing with his emotions. He didn't know Sarah very well, but he did feel a connection to her. She was also a very attractive gargoyle, but he would not try to rush anything or force his feelings on her.

"No, I was just lost in thought," he said and quickly took a bite of the food to stop himself from saying anything that could possibly embarrass him. "This is delicious," he said after swallowing a few bites.

"Thanks, I used an old family recipe and Angela helped me put a little spin on it so you guys would like it better," Sarah explained with a feeling of relief. She had been worried that he wouldn't like the food.

The two mostly ate in silence but the small smiles they shared were nice. Sarah helped Broadway wash the dishes, and by the time they were done it was about time for the sun to rise. Broadway noticed how Sarah tensed up, and he gave Goliath a look to go over to Sarah after he and Sarah left the kitchen.

Goliath slowly approached Sarah, who was staring towards the courtyard with apprehension. "Sarah, is everything alright?" he asked gently so as not to startle her.

"Fine, I'm ok, just a little tired, that's all," she said but she knew he could tell she was lying.

Goliath gave her a look that said she should start talking about what is really bothering her, and he relaxed a little bit when she quit tensing up so much. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and led her out of the living room so she could talk to him in private, or at least as private as the castle could be. "Now, what is really bothering you?" he asked and he could tell she was struggling with the answer.

"I can't bother them with this," she thought and gave him a small smile and shrug. "It's just really lonely when you and the others are asleep all day," she said and hoped that she sounded convincing. The skyscraper really was boring when the gargoyles were asleep, but that wasn't what was bothering her.

Goliath seemed to think over her answer before giving a soft sigh. He placed a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. He gave her a comforting smile and told her that they would be awake again soon. He honestly hated that Sarah was the only one who did not sleep as the rest of his clan did, but at least she would be protected by her uncle. "Until tomorrow night, good night, Sarah," he said softly before flying up to his tower. The others soon joined him at their own spots after they too told Sarah good night.

"Night," she called back before rushing back to her apartment. She didn't want any of them to catch a glimpse of her changing and how much pain she went through.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Sarah Xanatos.

Story Start

Angela and the others woke up as soon as the sun set, and she immediately flew down to the courtyard. She looked all over the courtyard, but she did not see Sarah anywhere. Next she checked the living room, kitchen, and even some of the bedrooms of the castle, but she still could not find Sarah.

"Angela, calm down, what's wrong?" Broadway asked when Angela rushed back into the courtyard. It had been a long time since he had seen Angela so frazzled. "What's wrong?" he questioned again when she didn't answer him.

"I can't find Sarah. What if she was kidnapped, or Xanatos did something, or maybe even Puck did something to her," Angela quickly said while looking between the elevator, Broadway, and Goliath. "She's always up here when we wake up," she said looking directly at Goliath, who was also starting to get worried about Sarah's absence.

"Sarah, you're making the gargoyles antsy. Are you going to lay there forever?" Puck said as he appeared in Sarah's apartment. He stared down at the shaking form of Sarah, who had changed into a gargoyle again and was shaking from the pain.

Sarah tried to glare up at Puck, who was floating above her. "Why does the pain keep getting worse every time I change forms?" she hissed the best she could.

"That's because your body is not supposed to go through such extreme changes two times a day," Puck explained as if it was the most obvious answer.

"So does that mean I'm going to die from these changes?" she growled while struggling to stand up and face Puck. His silence grated on her nerves, and she clenched her hands into fists. "Is there any way to stop this?" she snapped while Puck flew higher away from her, so she could not grab him.

Puck tilted his head to the side and tapped his chin for a minute or two. With a snap of his fingers, he froze her in place before flying over to float in front of her face. He chuckled at the rage-filled glare, which was direct at him.

"I know only one way to stop your pain, but it will also completely change your life," he said while floating around her.

"Like he hasn't already changed my life enough," she thought since she could not say anything right now. She couldn't even wiggle her toes.

"You're not ready to know yet, so you're going to have to deal with the pain for a bit longer," he said with a smirk, and then he disappeared.

An angry growl filled her apartment when she was finally in control of her body again. Tiredly, she ran her hands down her face before making herself leave the apartment, get in the elevator, and head up to the castle. The whole elevator ride, she leaned up against the wall and tried to calm down before she saw the others.

"Just act normal, you'll be ok," she told herself before the elevator doors opened.

The whole Wyvern Clan froze when they heard the elevator stopping on their floor, and they tensed when the doors started opening. The sight of Sarah being in the elevator made everyone release all the tension they had.

"Sarah," Angela shouted as she ran over and pulled Sarah into a hug after she exited the elevator. "Where were you? You had us all worried! Are you alright?" she asked quickly while hugging Sarah closer.

"Can't breathe," Sarah gasped out.

Angela quickly released her, but she stood in front of her waiting for an answer.

Sarah regained her breath and then told Angela that she had a few things to straighten up in her apartment before she came up here. "I didn't mean to worry anyone," she said while glancing at everyone before her gaze landed on Goliath. Her heart jumped when she saw how worried he was. She took a breath to start back her heart. "So what are we doing tonight?" she questioned to change everyone's focus.

"Well you have wings for a reason, lass. I think we should teach you how to use them tonight," Hudson suggested while ignoring the looks that Goliath was giving him. "Goliath, why don't you teach her, and the rest of us will do the patrols tonight," he continued, and he definitely smirked at his old friend.

"That sounds like a great idea! You will do great tonight. Goliath is a good teacher," Angela reassured Sarah before she pulled Broadway to the castle's edge so they could start patrolling the city.

"You two are with me," Hudson ordered Brooklyn and Lexington, and the three of them also flew away.

Goliath, Sarah, and Bronx were the only ones left at the castle. Bronx looked between the two before he disappeared somewhere in the castle, which left Goliath and Sarah completely alone.

"They planned this, didn't they?" Sarah questioned as she turned to look at Goliath, who was covering his face with a hand.

"They did, but not because I said anything. They did this on their own," he said with a frustrated sigh, but then he froze when he realized when he said.

"Does that mean he's starting to like me?" she thought when she noticed him tense up. "Just don't say anything about it. Save yourself from an even more awkward situation," she thought. "What what do I do first to be able to fly without messing up and falling to my death?" she questioned to make Goliath relax and everything become somewhat normal.

Goliath was thankful for the diversion, and he started teaching Sarah the basics of flight. He could tell she was nervous about flying so he had a lot of work to do to calm her down. "Tonight will be interesting," he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Sarah Xanatos.

Story Start

Sarah stared down at the city below with her heart threatening to jump out of her chest. She couldn't stop from jumping when she felt Goliath set his hands on her shoulders and lean over so his face was beside hers. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and she could see he had a gentle and reassuring smile on his face.

"I'll be right there with you. Nothing is going to happen to you," he said and he kept the smirk off his face when he felt her shiver.

"Ok, you can do this Sarah, just do exactly as he said," she gave herself a mental pep talk before diving off the side of the building, opening her wings, and she smiled when the air currents picked her up and she glided higher in the air. She gasped at how beautiful the city was at night from this height. It was always gorgeous when she was younger and she and her family would fly into the city at night, but this was much more amazing to see now.

"You're doing well," Goliath's voice sounded beside her, which surprised her and made her lose her balance a little bit. He chuckled when she struggled to straighten up and regain the current, so she wouldn't plummet to the city street below.

"Don't scare me like that," Sarah cried out once she was finally stable with her wings and the air again.

Goliath smiled at Sarah, who just focused on the sky in front of her. A chuckle left his lips when he saw her actually pouting and trying to give him the cold shoulder. "My apologies, I only wanted to compliment you. Most gargoyles do not do well with their first flight, but you are doing very well," he said and smiled even more when he saw her stop pouting and give a sigh.

Sarah bit her lip before apologizing about snapping at him. She shyly looked over at him and ignored the skip in her heart when she saw how handsome he was while flying. She had been having thoughts about Goliath more and more recently, but she barely knew him or the others and she didn't want to mess anything up with the clan. Taking a deep breath, she decided to distract her over-imaginative mind, so she asked Goliath exactly how to fly different ways. He had told her about them, but actually doing the flying tricks was different.

The two gargoyles spent the next hour flying around the city, but they did not try anything too extreme in terms of flying since Sarah was still just a beginner with her wings. Goliath enjoyed every second of seeing Sarah fly high above the skyscrapers. His favorite moment was when an air current left her and he had to grab her hand and glide with her to another air current. He thought his wings would fail him when he realized that she did not remove his hand after they reached another current.

"We should return. The others should be back from patrols soon and we both need to eat something before the sun rises," Goliath suggested and with a nod from Sarah, the two gargoyles flew back to the castle.

Goliath landed first but he let out a yell of surprise when Sarah slammed into him instead of landing on her feet. The two tumbled across the courtyard before they eventually stopped. Goliath looked up at Sarah in shock as she stared down at him with a sheepish grin. He could tell that she wanted to giggle at his expression and the fact that she slammed into him instead of landing, but a gunshot ripping through the air and into her side quickly broke their moment.

Sarah gasped at the feel of a bullet jamming into her side. A pain-filled cry tore through the night right before Goliath's enraged roar sounded next. He gently set her to the side of him but he looked ready to rip someone to pieces, and he probably would when he saw the blood running down Sarah's side.

"Get away from him," a voice familiar to Goliath shouted, and his head whipped to the side to see Elisa standing there with a gun pointed at Sarah. "Don't hurt Goliath," Elisa screamed again, but she had a slight crazed look in her eyes.

"Elisa, what are you doing?" Goliath shouted as he stood in front of Sarah, protecting her from anymore bullets that Elisa felt like shooting. "Put the gun down now," he ordered.

Elisa shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't even lower her gun when the other members of the Wyvern Clan arrived and stared at the scene in confusion, shock, or outrage.

Goliath tensed when Angela rushed behind him to check on Sarah, whose wound was still bleeding heavily down her side. He growled as he now had his daughter and Sarah to protect from Elisa, who he thought was his friend. "Elisa, as my friend, put down the gun! Sarah is part of my clan and I will not let you hurt her," he ordered as he spread his wings to show he was even more angered than before.

"I can't do that Goliath! She's one of Xanatos' creepy experiments. He turned his own niece into a gargoyle so she could trick you and hurt all of you," Elisa screamed as her hand holding the gun started to shake even more. "I can't let her live! She'll hurt you, all of you. I'm doing this for you," she yelled before she started running towards Goliath as fast as she could. Right when she went to run around him and fire at Sarah, who was trying to get Angela out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt too, Puck appeared between Elisa and the gargoyles.

"Oh enough, you've lost your mind. This is why I say that humans shouldn't know about this world. They can't take it," Puck said as he waved his hand and cast a spell that froze Elisa in place. He twirled his hand again and the gun disappeared from her hand. "I know, I'll get rid of your memories and then you'll never have to worry about losing your mind again," he said with a clap of his hands. Elisa's eyes deadened before she disappeared from sight. "Now, maybe you should get her checked out before she loses too much blood and dies," Puck said to Goliath, who was picking up Sarah to carry her bridal style. "I'll go tell her uncle to get her some help too," he said before he also disappeared from the courtyard.

"Sarah," Angela said weakly before yelling her name when she watched Sarah pass out in Goliath's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Sarah Xanatos.

Story Start

Goliath paced restlessly in the courtyard as he waited to hear back from Xanatos. He had rushed into the building and gave Sarah to her uncle so the man could help her. He knew that Xanatos had doctors on hand most of the time, so they would be able to help Sarah and also keep their mouth shut about what she was.

"Goliath, will she be alright?" Angela softly asked him after she came to stand near him. She didn't want to be in the way of his pacing.

Goliath gave a deep sigh as he stopped pacing and pulled his daughter into a hug. He rested his head on top of her's and whispered, "I don't know. I hope that she will be alright."

"We just have to stay positive," Angela said as she backed away from Goliath. "Thinking negative won't help her or us," she continued as she tried to cheer him up. She knew that Goliath felt a certain way towards Sarah, even though the gargoyle hadn't told Sarah about those feelings. "She'll be ok, she's strong," she said before looking over at Broadway and the others, who looked worried but they were also trying to be strong and as positive as they could be.

Fox gently placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, which was slightly shaking. She looked at the young gargoyle on the medical chair in front of them. Doctors and nurses were rushing around the room to get ready to remove the bullet. She gripped David's shoulder when he let out an angry growl as his hands clenched by his sides.

"I'm going to kill that cop," Xanatos snapped as he watched the doctors finally remove the bullet and stitch up the wound after making sure it was properly cleaned.

"I think Puck already took care of Elisa Maza," Fox said even though she also wanted to do something to the woman. She had started to grow close to Sarah over the short time that her niece had been here, and she was not happy about having to watch her niece have a bullet pulled out of her side.

"The procedure went well. She lost a lot of blood but she should be fine," the doctor told the two worried family members, but the smile on his face disappeared when a scream of pure torture filled the room. He spun around to watch the gargoyle transform into a human right in front of him, but that wasn't what really worried him. The wound that he had just stitched up was now torn open again, and it was bleeding too quickly for his liking. He rushed back to Sarah's side and started cleaning the area and re-stitching the wound.

Fox had reached down and held David's hand as tightly as she could when Sarah screamed so horribly. "Why did she scream so much? Is she in that much pain when she transforms? Does she experience that much pain every time she changes?" she questioned and her voice got louder with every question. "Puck, Puck, where are you?" she shouted as she was beginning to lose her patience. No one should have to go as much pain as it sounded like Sarah went through.

"You called or more like screamed," Puck said as he appeared in the room in front of Fox and Mr. Xanatos. He had a devious grin on his face when he noticed the angry looks on the humans' faces.

"Does Sarah go through pain every time she changes forms?" Fox snapped before her husband could say anything. She looked ready to grab Puck and throw him out of a glass window.

Puck looked between the angry humans and Sarah, who was slowly waking up after the doctor finished stitching up her side again. "Well actually the pain she experiences worsens every time she changes forms, so next time she changes the pain will be even more excruciating," he said as if there was nothing wrong with his statement.

Fox's mouth fell open and David said something before she could this time. "You turned my niece into a gargoyle knowing that she would experience that much pain, which would only get worse. Take that necklace off her now," he roared as he tried to strangle Puck, who moved out of the way at the last second.

"Well there is a way to stop her pain, but you're not really the one I should have this conversation with," Puck said as he continued moving around the room so he would be out of Xanatos' reach.

"Then how do I stop this pain?" Sarah's voice interrupted the angry shouts of her uncle and Puck's teasing. "Puck, how do I stop this pain?" she asked a little louder this time as she struggled to sit up with the doctor's help. She looked up at Puck expectantly when he just gave her his taunting smirk.

"Are you sure you're ready to know? I did tell you that once you find out then your life will forever change," Puck said as he floated down to sit in the air in front of Sarah.

"Puck, please, I can't deal with this pain much longer," she said as she wrapped the blanket around her.

Puck smiled and snapped his fingers, which transported him and Sarah into her apartment. "I didn't want an audience for this," he said when he noticed her surprised look. "To stop the pain that you feel, you must bond with who you are destined for, and your form will change forever. It cannot be undone," he said as he sat in front of her on her coffee table.

"Who am I destined for?" she asked even though she had a strange feeling that she knew who it was.

"You already know the answer to that," Puck said with a wink and smirk before he disappeared.

Harsh knocking on her apartment door snapped her out of her surprise. She could hear her uncle's worried yells but all she could think about was how was she going to approach this topic with Goliath.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Sarah Xanatos.

Story Start

The rest of the day was a stressful nightmare for Sarah. She first had to calm down her aunt and uncle, who looked ready to stake Puck and then roast him over an open fire. It took a few hours, but she was finally able to calm them down. Then she had to deal with her own surprise of Goliath being the gargoyle she was destined to be with, but she had no idea how to tell him. She knew that her wound would continue to open again every time she changed, which was only a short time away.

Sarah spent the last few hours pacing in her apartment. She knew she should probably head back to where the doctor was because the wound was going to open up again whether she wanted it to or not. She just couldn't go out and face the world yet. She didn't even know how she truly felt about Goliath or the news that he was her destined mate. She also didn't know how to feel about being changed into one form and only one form for the rest of her life.

Before she realized it, the sun was starting to set and she was still in her apartment. The pain was worse than she had ever experienced or imagined it could be. She immediately fell down to the floor and curled up into a ball to try and protect herself from the pain, but that was futile. The wound opened again, and she felt the blood soaking into the carpet below her. Tears raced down her cheeks as her bones rearranged and her wings burst from her back. Her body was shaking as the transformation completed, but she was still dealing with the aftershocks.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Puck's voice chimed from above her, and she slowly looked up to see him waving his hand. He chuckled when she noticed that her wound had been completely healed, nothing but a scar was left.

Sarah sat up and wondered why Puck didn't heal her like that in the first place, but she kept her mouth shut. "Thanks," she said softly as she shakily stood up. She went to walk towards the door of the apartment, but Puck snapped his fingers and the next thing she knew, they were on the roof in the castle courtyard. She looked at Puck with a nervous expression and he just chuckled again, which only made her nerves go a little more crazy.

"Just talk to him. He needs to know and soon. If you keep this up, the pain and the transformation itself will kill you," Puck said before disappearing because he heard the gargoyles finish waking up.

"Sarah," Angela screamed before Sarah was tackled by the worried gargoyle. "Are you alright? We were so worried," she shouted as she kept hugging Sarah, who was starting to lose her ability to breathe.

"Angela, quit choking her to death," Lexington shouted when he saw Sarah motioning that she couldn't breathe, which Angela was unaware of at the moment.

Angela quickly released Sarah and gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I'm just glad you're alright. You are ok, right?" she asked and gave a relieved sigh when Sarah nodded.

"I'm better, but where is Goliath?" Sarah asked after not seeing Goliath anywhere in sight.

"Oh, he's up there, he didn't want to come down yet. He's in one of his thinking moods. I'm sure he would have come down if he knew you were down here," Angela explained before an idea crossed her mind. "You go up and talk to him. We need to start patrols anyways," she said and rushed to make the others leave to start their patrols. She also motioned for Bronx to go run around in the castle instead of staying in the courtyard. She gave Sarah one last smile before she also flew away from the castle.

"Well isn't she subtle," Sarah muttered as she started walking upstairs even though her nerves just wanted her to run back inside and hide in her apartment. This was all too much too soon, but she didn't know how much longer she could deal with the pain. If Goliath wasn't interested in her or didn't want to accept that they are destined mates, then she would leave him alone and just deal with whatever happens to her. However, she hoped that he was starting to feel the same way that she was starting to feel for him.

"Goliath," she called out once she reached the top of the stairs, but not the very top of the tower. She didn't want to climb up there and disturb Goliath. She would rather him come down to her so they could discuss what has been running through her mind all day. She didn't have to wait long because Goliath glided down from the very top of the tower and stood directly in front of her. He gave her a look over before pulling her into a hug, which surprised her.

"I'm glad you're alright. I was worried," Goliath said quietly as he held Sarah in his arms knowing that she was better.

Sarah pulled back a bit so she could look up at him better, and she felt her heart jump with the way he was looking at her. She didn't pull out of his arms, so working up her courage was difficult, but she finally managed to say, "Goliath, I need to talk to you about something important." She felt her heart threatening to leave her rib cage as he gave her a curious look.

"Alright, but let's go somewhere quieter. The others could return at any time," he said and looped his arm through hers and they walked down the stairs to go somewhere more private in the castle.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Sarah Xanatos.

Story Start

Sarah walked around the bedroom that she and Goliath were now standing in so they could talk. Goliath stood in one side of the room while watching her patiently. He didn't know what she wanted to talk about so he had no idea if he should say anything first or not. Sarah finally walked right over to him, asked him to please take a seat beside her on the bed. She didn't want to say this while they were both standing up, it would be awkward.

"Goliath, I really don't know how to say any of this," she started and jumped when he gently held her hands and gave her a reassuring look. She took in a deep breath before continuing. "Puck told me some information earlier today about my transforming. He said that the pain and each transformation will get worse every time I change forms. Eventually the pain from my body changing so drastically two times a day will kill me," she said and she felt him squeeze her hands tighter. She also could have sworn she heard him growl a bit.

"Puck told me that there is a way for this to stop and for me to not die. He said that I have a destined mate, and if I mate with this person then I will choose one form and no longer change back and forth. The pain will also stop, and I will be with that person forever," she finished. She was afraid to look up but after he gave her hand another squeeze, she look up at him. A gasp escaped her with how much emotion she saw in his eyes.

"Did he tell you who your destined mate is?" Goliath asked trying to sound sure of himself, but he was also nervous about what Sarah was about to tell him.

"He did, and I'm starting to have feelings for the one he said was my mate, but I'm just nervous if he has feelings for me as well," she whispered and looked away from him. His finger under her chin made her look back at him, and she was surprised to see that his face was closer to hers.

"He might have feelings for you as well. Sarah, who did Puck say was your destined mate?" he asked softly so as not to startle her.

"You," Sarah barely dared to say but the word slipped from her lips before she could stop herself.

Everything froze around the two of them as Goliath registered what she said. He was her destined mate. He was the one who would be able to love her forever, and he would also stop her from ever feeling the horrible pain she has been experiencing with every transformation. He saw how nervous she looked as she waited for him to say something. He decided to do something better than just answer with words. He gently pulled her face closer to him and gave her a kiss.

Sarah completely froze when he kissed her. She had been expecting him to run for the hills after hearing what she said, not kiss her so sweetly. Her nerves melted and she started to return the kiss before he could pull away. The kiss was the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. Sure she had kissed other guys throughout her life, but nothing that had so much meaning behind it.

"Sarah, I am honored and very happy that I am your destined mate," Goliath said as he brushed hair out of her face after ending the kiss.

Sarah went to reply but Puck's annoying giggle broke the moment, and she just glared at the floating man. "You enjoy having bad timing," she snapped at him and blushed when she felt Goliath wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. "What do you want, Puck?" she asked as she felt herself in Goliath's arms.

"Well I was just going to tell you that he has to at least claim you before the sun rises or you'll probably die," Puck said with a shrug before laughing at the blush on Sarah's cheeks. "Oh don't worry, you won't have to go that far yet, but he does have to leave his mark on you and you on him," he continued and smirked when he heard the growl from Goliath. He made a motion to an imaginary watch on his wrist before he disappeared.

Sarah gave a sigh as she leaned back against Goliath's chest, and she felt his other arm wrap around her waist as well. She looked up at him and he was looking down at her with a smile. "What does he mean by leaving a mark?" she asked as she started playing with his fingers and claws.

Goliath turned her so she was facing him, but that just made her sit more in his lap. He smiled more when he saw the blush on her cheeks. "He was talking about how we claim our mates so that others know you are mine and I am yours. It is a bite on the shoulder. We must each bite the others shoulder until we break the skin. You do not have to bite deep, so it will only hurt for just a moment," he started explaining. "If you are not ready for that then," he said but couldn't finish because Sarah put her finger on his lips.

"Goliath, I want you to claim me," she said never breaking eye contact, and she shivered when his eyes gained a darker look that held a certain hunger.

Goliath didn't say anything instead he pulled her into another kiss before kissing his way to her shoulder. He smirked when she shivered as his lips traced her shoulder. He kissed her shoulder one more time before biting her. He felt her grab his arms tightly as he broke the skin. His teeth stayed there for a moment before he withdrew and licked the blood off her shoulder. He couldn't help himself when he saw how dazed she looked. He gave her a kiss that was more passionate than the others before he gently motioned for her to bite his shoulder. A happy growl left his throat as he felt her fangs sink into his shoulder, and then she licked the blood off of his skin.

He held her close and just let her enjoy the feeling of being claimed. He too was enjoying knowing that he had someone to love and care for, and he would not let anyone hurt her ever again.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Sarah Xanatos.

Story Start

Sarah and Goliath eventually left the room to go fix something to eat. Sarah made sure that they made enough for everyone. She felt herself blush every time that Goliath and she would lock eyes, but it felt nice to know that she wasn't going to be alone anymore or go through that pain again. She loved her uncle and aunt, but she still had felt alone until now.

"Something smells good," Broadway's voice chimed in from the courtyard as the other gargoyles returned to the castle.

"Of course all you care about is food," Brooklyn muttered as everyone started to make their way to the kitchen. He and Hudson were the first two to enter the kitchen and found Sarah and Goliath standing close to each other near all of the food spread out on the kitchen island and counters.

Hudson eyed the pair before his jaw almost dropped at what he saw before him. "You two," he started to say but was cut off by Angela's happy scream because she had also seen the claim marks on Sarah and Goliath's shoulders.

Goliath gave a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around Sarah's waist and pulled her close to him. "Yes, we have claimed each other," he said before giving her a kiss, which caused her to blush and him to laugh softly.

"I'm so happy for you two. Soon there will be gargoyle babies everywhere," Angela shouted as she rushed forward to grab Sarah away from Goliath and pull her into a hug. "I'm going to be a big sister," she continued, ignoring the widened eyes of Sarah.

Sarah quickly pushed away from Angela and shook her head. "Not so fast. I'm sure we will eventually have babies, but no time soon. I'm not ready for that, not yet," she said as she watched Angela deflate a little bit. She looked back at Goliath, a little worried about his reaction, but he just gave her a smile and pulled her back into his arms.

"We will wait as long as you want," he said, and she allowed herself to relax.

Angela pepped back up and said, "Fine, but when do you have babies, I get to help babysit."

Everyone laughed at her words before congratulating Sarah and Goliath. Soon the food was completely devoured and everyone went into the living room to just enjoy spending time with each other. Sarah was a little nervous about the sun rise, but she hoped that Puck was right and she would no longer have to undergo the transformation.

Goliath must have sensed her nervousness because he tightened his hold on her as she sat beside him on one of the couches. "What is bothering you?" he asked her softly so the others would not hear him.

Sarah let out a shaky breath and looked up at him. "I'm just a little worried about if I will still change or not. I know what Puck said, but what if he left something out or was wrong?" she said and felt herself relax a little bit as he held her closer to him.

"Try not to think about it. The sun does not rise for a few more hours, we will find out then," he whispered before giving her another kiss. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her at any chance he got because it was wonderful to have someone to care for like this. He stopped himself from chuckling when she was once again blushing as he pulled away from the kiss. "So innocent," he thought as he watched her hide her face in his neck, which sent a shiver down his spine.

The next few hours were fun for the whole clan, especially Hudson since he kept messing with his old friend about finally finding a mate he could be happy with. Hudson wouldn't stop the teasing for years to come. Just wait until Goliath and Sarah had children, then he would really tease them. He would also teach those kids how to have fun giving their parents a bit of a hard time.

"Do you want me to stay down here with you today instead of going up to the top of the tower?" Goliath asked later when they were all going out into the courtyard and to the tower since the sun was due to rise any minute.

Sarah shook her head but she could feel her nerves demanding that he stay right where he was. She gave him a sweet smile and a kiss before motioning for him to get up to his spot on the tower before the sun really started to rise in the horizon. She didn't know what was about to happen but she hoped that everything worked out the way she hoped. She sent one last smile and a wave to Goliath before he climbed up the tower.

A shiver of fear trailed down her spine as she stood there and watched the sun break the horizon and start shining on the awakening city. Nothing happened to her as she kept staring at the sun. She looked down at herself and almost cried in relief when she didn't have to go through the pain of transforming again. Sure, she was now stuck as a gargoyle, but it was so much better now that she had others who were the same and also she wouldn't go through excruciating pain every day.

"Sarah," a surprised voice called out and she spun around to face her uncle, who was looking at her in disbelief. "You didn't change," he said and they both watched as the necklace was removed from her neck magically and then it disappeared. "You're a gargoyle now," he continued as he slowly approached her.

"Yes, I made a choice," she started to explain.

"Are you happy?" David questioned as he gave his niece a hug.

"Very," she whispered back before she felt exhaustion creep up on her. "Let's talk more about this later, I should get some sleep," she said and gave him one last hug before she went back to her apartment. It was strange going to the apartment as a gargoyle, but no one except family and Owen were allowed access to her floor of the building. "What a strange but wonderful night," she whispered before she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Gargoyles. I only own Sarah Xanatos.

Story Start

Sarah and Goliath's relationship started very slow which was perfect for the new couple. Of course, Angela hinted at babies every time she could, but she would stop whenever Broadway started mentioning that they should have babies. Sarah also finally learned how to fly and she was able to fly as well as the other gargoyles. Hudson relentlessly teased her and Goliath, but it was all in fun.

It took a while for her aunt and uncle to fully accept that she was now going to be a gargoyle forever, but they eventually did. Fox even started spending more time up in the castle with her and the gargoyles. Puck of course was always around to mess with Sarah. He didn't mess too much because Goliath was always watching him.

"So you've finally settled in," David said as he and his niece stood in the courtyard together. They were near the other gargoyles but not too close. "I guess there is nothing missing from your life now," he said but stopped when he noticed her looking back at Goliath with a small smile. "Or is there something missing?" he asked and she faced him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered and her uncle's eyes widened before he immediately pulled her into a big hug. "I'm telling Goliath later tonight," she said after the hug. She could just imagine the big smile and loving eyes that Goliath would have at the news.

"I'm so happy for you," David said as he gave her another hug.

"Thank you for letting me come live here. I cannot thank you enough," she told her uncle before pulling Goliath off to the side and told him the news.

The happy smiles, laughter, and shouts of joy filled the air after Goliath found out the news and told the whole clan. Sarah just watched on in complete joy as she watched her new family be excited about the news. Goliath gave her a loving kiss before he was pulled away by Hudson.

"I wouldn't change a thing," Sarah thought as she saw Puck give her a wink before he disappeared. "Not a thing," she said and smiled at her family, which would soon have a new addition.

The End.


End file.
